Just A Maid
by Mezzz
Summary: Ever felt lonely?Slaving away for hours, work after work?  Rochelle Mirako is a girl who is not rich and touching on the poor.  Works hard at school and all that. Everyday boring and endless, until a night where she's almost killed then things change...


_**Just A Maid!**_

It was a cold night, I was walking back from school.  
>Doing catch up work was tiring.<br>I didn't see the car that swung around heading towards me.  
>And I didn't see the guy walking up behind me, then start to run towards me.<p>

I didn't feel the crash.

I didn't feel the pain.

I was lying on the ground, and the car had smashed into the space were I had stood a couple seconds ago.  
>Large muscular arms wrapped around my waist. And a figure was lying next to me.<br>I sat up staring at the car, then the figure.  
>I could have died, those were the only thoughts that ran in my head.<br>I know it was selfish, but it hit me in that moment.  
>And I screamed...<p>

A hand clamped down on my mouth.  
>"Shut up," a voice from the boy whispered, as he slowly sat up.<br>I took in his face, and I froze.  
>He was handsome with light golden hair, that flopped on one side of his face, with dark brown eyes.<p>

Okay in short he was drop dead gorgeous, but I couldn't help think that I'd seen his face before.  
>"Mhmmm mhmm gurhhmyhhh" I mumbled under his hand, and he rolled his eyes.<br>"This line is so cliche'd but if I let go will you not scream?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and he removed his hand.  
>"What happened?" I asked staring at the car.<br>His eyes widened and he swore, he hoisted me onto his back and ran.  
>"What the-" I began, then a massive explosion happened behind us, we were flung in the air, debris and glass flying everywhere.<br>Thump.  
>I landed when he landed.<p>

He went smash on his face, and I went smash into his back.

You could tell who got away with the least injuries.

I climbed off his back, and crawled around and shook him by the shoulders.

"Are you alive?" I asked.

Silence.

"Are you dead?" I asked.

Silence.

Oh my god, he was dead.

A person who had saved my life, had now died in my place.

I kept shaking him, and my eyes started watering.

"Oowww, can you stop shaking me" he grumbled, Oh my god, he's alive!

He sat up, blood trickling down his nose, and looked at me.

I slapped him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked wincing, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were dead, why didn't you answer me?" I demanded.

"Well I was kind of you know 'unconscious'" he replied sarcastically.

Great a guy who can use sarcasm, don't I just heart guys like that, not.

Especially when we are sitting in the middle of a explosion, almost being killed and you know.

"We need to get out of here" I mumbled, and he nodded in agreement, but didn't move.

"Come on!" I said "What are you waiting for?"

"I've sprained my ankle, help me get up!" he said, almost rudely.

I had a good mind to leave him there, but he did save my life, not once, but twice.

I bent down putting my arm around his back, and let him wrap his harm around my waist, helping him hoist himself up.

"Go down to the left alleyway, there should be a black limousine waiting there!" He said.

A limousine?

I frowned, but did as he told me.

Not expecting there to be a limousine, but too tired to find another route out of here.

We hobbled down the alleyway and towards the end I saw the limo.

Two men came out, and I tried to turn around and run,

but the boy said "they're with me don't worry" so I carried on walking.

"Master Leo Blueburn, what happened? We heard the explosion!" One of the men said taking Leo from me and helping him into the car.

Whilst I stood there wobbling on my feet.

"I found my new maid!" he said, and then I too was shoved into the car.

Leo Blueburn, hadn't I heard that name somewhere before?

And Me?

He went to all that trouble of saving me so I could be,

Just A Maid?

**PT.2**

It was dark, and the limo was travelling fast.

The streetlights past, and I felt drowsy, Leo sat quietly gazing at the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice sounded faint even to me.

He didn't respond, and I didn't have the energy to ask again, so the car lapsed back into silence.

I probably should have been worried about where he was taking me, I mean my family would be worried when their 'star daughter' didn't come home.

Leo Blueburn.

It rang a distant bell, but I just couldn't remember what.

Too tired, I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke, to a light shake on my shoulder, "What?" I grumbled, pushing whoever was shaking me away.

"Come on, trust me, you don't want to be locked in that garage, alone, with all the other cars in the dark, cramped garage" A voice I distantly recognised said.

"Go awaay" I moaned shoving him harder in the chest, hey I was sleep deprived.

"Fine, I'll just carry you!" a voice murmured, and I shot up straight in the seat opening my eyes.

It was too bright, my head pounded and my eyes, swirled in bright colours.

I closed my eyes unable to see.

"John, put that torch away, your shinning it in her face, she isn't gonna be able to see" the male voice said again. I moaned, and some muscular arms scooped me up.

"Hey, put me down" I said, trying to kick and punch my attacker.

"Nope! I gave you the chance to walk 3 times, now you loose the privilege and I'll just carry you into my house" He said evilly.

"Aaargh" I groaned, irritated "You only gave me the chance once!"

"No it was twice once when I woke you up again when I asked you get up!" he said, I could feel the smirk on his face.

Damn, I was too tired to argue.

Wait did he say his house?

"Wait one minute where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?" I asked feeling more awake.

I opened my eyes, and flushed red, when I saw a handsome face leaning down inches from mine, with an amused expression across his face.

"You seem to be suffering from memory loss, I'm Leo Blueburn, and your at my house" he said a small grin tugging at the edge of his lips.

My eyes widened.

Blueburn, I knew I'd heard that name before...

"Why am I here and not at home?" I asked, staring at his face.

"Because you are my new maid!" he said it as if he owned me, full of confidence and cockiness.

This riled me up, I hated cocky, cofident people they just got under my skin.

I shifted in his arms, so my lips were facing towards his arms, then launched.

I bit into his hard flesh, causing him to yelp and drop his arms.

I landed catlike on my feet and ran into the night.

I couldn't remember what had happened after leaving school.

Was I drugged, then kidnapped here so they could rape me?

No I didn't really think so, one part of my mind, was telling me something different, but the other part, was screaming run. Wait, did he say, I was going to be his new maid? Surely that didn't mean he was going to rape me right? Maybe I'd managed to get a job, only I didn't remember appyling for!

But what would I be doing here so late at night for a job interview?

I checked my watch half past 10.

Wow, a lot of time had past.

I only remember leaving school at around 5 maybe half fiveish.

What had happened during the other 4 to 5 hours?

My chest seared in pain as I ran.

Woods, great.

I'd managed to run down the driveway, and across the road, but all that surrounded me, was woods.

Unless I wanted to go back to that boy and his group of men, and to that house.

I ran into the woods without a second thought.

Yes that guy was possibly, okay most definately, the most handsome guy I'd ever come across, he could still be dangerous.

I'd heard that young males normally cornered girls in dark streets, and looking at their photographs the majority of them were quite good looking, appart from the really ugly ones with big round, fat faces, and freckles dotting all over their face.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not freckalist or anything actually quite the opposite, I think freckles look lovely on some people, its just when they don't look like freckles on a person and looks like they've caught some deadly disease and their face is blotched red with thousands, no millions of these brown flecked freckles on their face.

I shuddered.

A branch suddenly tore my sleeve, great I thought.

I didn't stop to inspect the damage. I could hear the heavy footsteps, as the men chased after me.

What did they want?

I turned around trying to see how far behind the men were from me, and ran smack into a tree.

I fell flat on my butt.

I tried to sit up rubbing my forehead, Ouch that hurt.

I blinked.

My mind suddenly fully waking up.

He was that guy who saved me from the car.

And I had just bitten him, embarrasing or what!

This was gonna be one hell of a night.

I heard the footsteps come closer, and some people haul me up on to my feet.

I felt the bruises on my arms and chest more clearly now.

They dragged me towards the house, not bothering to check that I was alright.

Oh well, I did kind of bite someone.

That made me smile.

"You bit me" Leo said, limping slightly towards me.

I could tell he wasn't angry, instead he looked fairly amused.

Obviously I didn't bite him hard enough. "I didn't like you holding me" I said shrugging, which wasn't exactly true. He raised a eyebrow at me.

"You know other girls, would kill to be in your position!" He said to me, grabbing my hand in his vice like grip he towed me towards the house.

Leo Blueburn... Leo... My eyes widened.

"Are you-" I began, but rephrased my sentence, "Is Ray Blueburn the multi-millionaire your father?" I asked. "Finally it clicks, and yes he is my- father" He said waves of sarcasm rolling off of him.

"Why am I here? Surely I'm not here just to be your 'maid', " I asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes and let go of my wrist, as we walked up the staircase.

"Well you'll just have to find out later, but play along okay! You owe me anyway, I saved your life!" he said, great blackmail, oh well it can't be that bad to play along.

As we reached the second floor, a large burly man, wearing a black tux stepped out of one of the rooms, heading towards me and Leo.

His face was a mask of anger.

It was Ray, head of Airlines International, also having several branches in the IT department, and mayor of the city.

He was the most famous person in this city.

"What is she doing here?" He asked venom in his tone, I took a involuntary step backwards.

"She's my new maid, I did tell Geoffery to tell you," Leo said respectfully towards his father. "Oh well, I'll talk to Geofferey about it, I thought for a moment you were mixing with commoners, disgusting" Ray's face crinkled up in disgust, as he swept away, glaring at me.

I stood there shocked.

Did the mayor just say that?

Just stated that commoners were disgusting, that he didn't want his son mixing with them.

I clenched my hands into fists, what was it with rich people, and their money! Why did they always think that they were so much better than everyone else.

"Come on" a voice spoke, and Leo started walking down a hallway, and stopped outside a door.

I reluctantly followed, he opened the door and gestured for me to come in.

The room was massive, and I did my best to try and not look too impressed.

He grinned, and sat on the bed.

"You gonna tell me why I'm supposedly your 'new maid' ?" I asked standing awkwardly near the door. He smirked and gestured for me to sit next to him on the bed.

I slowly walked there then sat down.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll tell you maybe I won't" he teased me, reaching up and touching one of my light brown curls, I slapped his hand away.

I will not be toyed with.

"Just tell me, I'm tired, and I want to go home" I sighed, missing my warm cozy bed.

"Ok, well you're no fun" he smirked, "It was at first just a get away plan, and if I said you were gonna be my new maid my father wouldn't go all 'crazy' at me, and you.

You heard what he said, he despises commoners-"

I cut him off, "Why is he mayor then?"

Leo rolled his eyes "Power over people, when he's Mayor it means that he has more contacts, and money, it also makes him look good, as well as influence."

"Oh" I said.

Power.

I should have known, wasn't that what all rich people were after?

"Anyway you were saying, why am I here?" I reasked.

"So we got away from the crime scene, and I was gonna have my doctor check out your wounds, but miraculously you seem to have very few" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I feigned an innocent face.

"Soo... can I go home now?" I asked, yawning.

A evil grin stretched on his face, and he grabbed my arm pushing me onto the bed, leaning over me.

Totally invading my personal space.

"No, not yet" he whispered, his eyes gleaming evilly.

My heart picked up in double time, and I felt a faint blush creep into my cheeks.

What had I got myself into?

**PT 3**

"Can you get off of me?" I asked, my chest rising, and my cheeks turning redder than a tomato.

His hands were on either side of my head, pushing me deeper into the bed.

His lips were coming closer, and I could see amusement deep in his eyes.

His mouth then turned into a smirk, "Or what?" he asked mockingly, he came faster now, and I panicked.

I kicked him in between the legs, his reaction was instantaneous.

He rolled over to the other side of the bed clutching himself howling in pain.

Heheee, revenge was sweet...

I was laughing my head off, whilst watching Leo howl in pain.

Come on, it was funny.

Then the door burst open and in walked none other, than Ray Blueburn, Leo's father.

I could tell by the look on his face that we were in big trouble.

My face straightened and I stopped laughing, suddenly everything seemed less funny.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Leo's father shouted,

I sat back up, speechless.

"You" he pointed at me, and I cringed backwards, "Why aren't you in your uniform?" he demanded.

Uniform?

Too scared to speak I just looked towards Leo helplessly.

"There weren't any her size!" he said calmly, his father gave him a sceptical look, then looked back at me in disgust. "What is she doing in your bed?" he asked glaring at me.

"What do you think she's doing in my bed?" he asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow dictating a clear meaning.

I blushed glaring at Leo, telling him silently to take it back!

"You weren't-" his father started, "Whatever" he muttered and walked out the room.

I stared at Leo.

"What?" he said looking at me,

"You just made us sound like we were, we were-"

"Sleeping together" he cut in helpfully, or not so helpfully.

"Yes exactly!" I said, still glaring at him.

"Oh come on, its not exactly a big deal, my father went away didn't he!" he rolled his eyes at me.

Wasn't a big deal! He just made me sound like a slut!

"Uuhhh!" I groaned out loud, before heading towards the door.

"Oi!" he shouted, I didn't turn "Where do you think you're going!"

"Home" I muttered, walking out of his room.

I started walking down the long corridor, and I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them.

"Ahem" Leo coughed behind me, I carried on ignoring him and turned left onto the landing.

Bingo! I see the stairs.

I smiled, but before I could take another step, somebody's hand snaked around my waist pulling me backwards, I squealed, admittedly not something I was proud off.

"Did you not hear me? I said that you can't go home quite yet" he whispered into my ear sending tremors along my skin, and making my heart stop then go back in double time.

He was so close, I could feel his muscles pressing into my back.

I shivered, and I kept telling myself it was from the cold, but I knew otherwise.

"Ummm" I struggled to think of a coherent question, or answer "Why can't I go home?"

I could feel him smirking.

One of his hands reached up to play with one of my curls, "hmmm, because... we haven't had you measured yet"

What?

I turned around pulling his hand away, I felt a little blue jolt of electricity.

Didn't he feel it too?

"What do y-y-you mean?" I stuttered, when I had turned to face him, I hadn't realised my face would have been so close to his.

I could see the clear straight prominent nose, his long jaw line, his even perfect lips, the light blonde hair that framed his face and his sparkling brown eyes.

Oh god, he was just too gorgeous.

He smirked, and I took a couple steps back, scared of his close proximity.

He took a step forward, his eyes gleaming.

I took another step back.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, that strange glint still in his eyes, he looked mischevious.

Oh god.

"No" I denied, my hands started to shake, so I hid them behind my back.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking another step forward, and I stayed where I was aware that he would call my lie for sure if I didn't stay still.

"Of course, why would I be scared of you" I said, my voice came out in a mocking tone.

Crap.

That wasn't meant to happen, now he was gonna do something weird.

I shuffled backwards slightly.

"Oh really" he said, his eyes looking more mischevious than before.

In one stride he grabbed me by the shoulders, his face coming closer.

Oh god, this was just like in the bedroom.

Wait that sounds wrong...

I was frozen.

His lips were coming closer, and my eyes widened.

Move! My voice screamed, I couldn't move.

Crap.

Crap, crap, crap.

His lips were an inch away.

I stayed frozen.

Oh god. I didn't want him to kiss me!

Do something my mind screamed at me.

I couldn't move.

Then he turned, and whispered in my ear.

"I'll answer your question, why you can't go home yet is because you're staying the night" his mouth brushed my ear, and I felt a electric jolt run through my ear.

Then I realised what he said.

"What?" I said, turning around and for the second time slapped him, only I did this on the face.

I didn't slap you... I just high-fived your face ;)

**PT 4**

I hit him hard across the face.

Yes I know I was violent. I couldn't help it, it was a self-reaction I had to situations.

He winced, and I could see a large red handprint across his face... whoops...

Hahaa, it was actually quite funny, okay, I felt a tinsey bit guilty.

But still, it felt good slapping him.

"Oww, what was that for" he demanded, he actually looked angry.

"For implying things!" I said, it sounded silly even to me.

"Implying things? All I said was you were sleeping here, not that you were sleeping in my room, and because of that slap you definitely won't be!" he said before storming off.

"I don't want to sleep in your room anyway!" I yelled after him, Oh god I just sounded like I was annoyed that he didn't want to sleep in his bedroom and in denial.

Aaah what if people heard me shout that?

He disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, Leo wait." I said, no answer.

Damn.

I ran after him.

I didn't want to be alone in this house, what would happen if I ran into his father?

I shuddered.

I turned around the corner and ran smack into the person I had been dreading to see.

His father.

Oh god.

I was so dead.

I'd knocked his coffee, and now it was all down his white t-shirt and tux.

Crap. Crap. Crap...

I'm going to die.

His eyes narrowed as he inspected his shirt then I swear I saw a glint of red in his eyes.

I ran.

I was so going to get fired.

Wait. I don't even work here in the first place!

This so was not my day!

I turned and legged it around the corner, right back to the stairs, thinking that he was chasing after me, I turned and ran down the stairs.

Not a clever idea!

My foot slipped, and I went tumbling head first down the stairs, and somehow managed to land straight on my butt.

Ouch.

It felt like my butt had cracked into two.

Well it was already in two parts but that wasn't the point.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice said.

I started.

He held out his hand and I took it, and when I looked up I stared into his deep brown eyes.

They twinkled in the light, and for a moment I felt hypnotised.

Then he waved his other hand infront of my face, and I blushed.

I realised I was still holding his other hand and blushed deeper, quickly getting up I released his hand.

Oh my god, I was acting like a love struck fool.

Rochelle snap out of it! I mentally scolded myself.

"Sorry" I muttered, trying to cast my eyes to the floor, but I couldn't, those eyes, they reminded me of someone.

"Don't worry its alright," he said winking at me, I chuckled.

"So what are you doing here, please don't tell me your with my," he paused coughing slightly "Brother" he said the name as in disgrace, hmmm, interesting.

"Your brother?" I asked, taking in his handsome face, wait.

I felt like I was recalling something, no nothing.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "My brother, you must have heard of him even if you didn't know him" he said raising his eyebrow.

He waited for the dawn of comprehension on my face, it didn't come, all that was there was a confused look. He sighed.

"Leo Blueburn!"

I gasped.

Oh my god. How could I have forgotten him. That evil, Kidnapper/Asshole.

"Hahaa, so now you know who he is" the boy I stood next to me said.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me" I stated, and his brother looked taken aback.

"Well okay, in his defense he did save my life, but to be honest all I want is to go home" I said leaning on the stair case banister.

I felt embarassed, why did I tell an absolute stranger that.

"He saved you! Thats not like him, not like him at all, what happened?" he asked his eyes widening,

"Its a long story" I said tiredly.

Then something else clicked.

"You're his brother" I burst out unable to control myself, I looked at him properly and saw the similarity's in their face. The same brown eyes, the same straight prominent nose, his muscular chest.

I averted my thoughts from the chest, for gods sake, I was only human.

If I didn't stop thinking about things like that, I'd end up ogling at his muscles.

His brother grimaced slightly, then burst into a bright smile "Actually his twin brother, I'm called Jake and you are.."

I smiled slightly before answering "I'm Rochelle, but most people call me Roch, or Ro so you know.."

He grinned, then his face turned into a frown.

"Leo hasn't umm, you know.. taken advantage of you has he?" He asked his face serious, and I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

He didn't do anything, well tried but failed, but it was only a kiss, what Jake was implying was as if we had you know, slept together.

Which his father had thought.

Oh shit! His father!

Coffee!

Jake must have seen my alarmed face, and must have mistaken it for an answer.

"I'm gonna kill Leo, he's got to learn he can't just seduce everything in his grasp!" he muttered angrily turning to storm up the stairs.

"Wait!" I said, he turned "No he hasn't done anything to me! I was just thinking about the coffee I spilt on your father, I am so dead" I mumbled worridly.

He was the mayor, he would hunt me down and make sushi out of me.

I shuddered.

Jake suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"What!" I demanded, I swear did everyone in this household just like laughing at me!

I suddenly felt really drowsy.

What time was it?

I needed to get home before I ended up unconscious again.

I leant heavily against the banister.

"Oh nothing don't worry" he said, he started walking up the stairs " You gonna come or what? Surely you wanna go home, I'll arrange for someone to drive you, but you're gonna have to speak to Leo ok?" he asked, winking at me slightly.

I nodded not having the energy to jump up and start celebrating.

I just didn't have the energy.

I trailed behind him.

"Hey, just so you know I'm definately not like my bro, love him and everything but sometimes he worries me" He said quietly to me, I laughed.

"I'm sure your not, you seem a lot nicer" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back.

We walked together in silence us splitting off, Jake to go get someone to drive me home, and me to go and tell Leo I was going home.

I didn't know why I had to, but to be honest I was too tired to care.

I sighed and opened the door to his room, the one that Jake had pointed out to me.

**PT 5**

I knocked three times.

No answer.

"Hello" I said, "Leo you in there?"

No answer. "Eurghh" I groaned, I banged the door open.

Who cares about courtesy anymore, I'll just wait in his room till he comes back.

When I entered the room, I heard footsteps, and I turned to see Leo, naked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping back, my foot slipped not for the first time today and I fell to the floor. On my butt. Ouch.

"Hey you alright," I heard Leo say, he started towards me bending down, and reaching his hand out. I stared at him, I could see his chest, Oh god.

He had a six pack. I blushed.

Okay he wasn't fully naked, he'd just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist, but still I'd never seen a guy half naked it shocked me.

"I'm fine" I said, and I looked away. Why did I do that?

I got up refusing to look at him or reach out to the extended hand.

I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help it, my cheeks were bright pink. And I felt like I could faint. When I stood up, I felt a wave of slight dizziness.

My head swirled, it was getting hot, I felt the familiar sick sensation in my stomach.

I was gonna drop.

I turned my head to look at his beautiful brown eyes then collapsed.

I couldn't remember what happened, the images were a blur.

Leo, bed, covers, light, dark. When I awoke it was light.

"Eurghh" I groaned turning on to my side, it was Saturday.

I turned to look at my clock.

It wasn't there. Wait one minute, I rubbed my eyes looking around the room.

Great, I wasn't home. Don't tell me I was still at Leo's house.

I rolled off of the bed determined to find him. I ran into the corridor looking left and right.

There were 3 different corridors, I saw a painting of a swan down one, and headed down there, I swear I'd seen that painting before.

I found Leo's room, and burst in, the door rebounding on the wall, making a loud crash noise.

I winced.

My head started ringing slightly, but I ignored it stomping into the room.

Maybe I had a soft spot for sleeping people. I don't know.

But right now I was too mad to care, or even think rationally.

I launched myself onto the bed, where I saw a sleeping figure.

"AHHH!" he shouted, shooting up.

It was actually quite funny, he had morning hair, with random bits sticking up at odd angles, it suited him. "What the hell!" he shouted at me. I grinned evilly.

No matter how handsome he was, I was gonna be his personal hell.

"Nothing" I said sweetly, wait, what the hell was I doing?

I was in a guys bed, on top of him, couldn't be in a dodgier position.

I blushed at the thought.

"Why are you on top of me?" he asked raising a eyebrow,

"Wh-what? I mean, because, uhh-" why the hell was I on top of him?

In honest truth I didn't know why.

"I understand that you want me, but couldn't you wait until I was at least up" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want you" I stated, getting off of him, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a embrace.

"Oh yes you do!" he whispered seductively.

My face reddened.

Stop blushing! I screamed at myself.

Oh great talking to myself, the first sign of madness, oh dear.

I slapped him, attempting to pull away, he felt so warm and inviting.

Stop, just stop Rochelle I thought to myself.

"Ahem, what are you two doing?" a quiet voice asked coming from the hallway.

We both turned simultaneously, and there stood Jake. Great, just great.

He had to come in when I was lying on top of him, in a very dodgy position, Leo's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him. Just how great life is sometimes. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"He's trying to rape me," I said, the words spilling out of my mouth.

What? Where did that come from? Oh well. "That explains, why your on top of him?" He said giving me a sarcastic look obviously not buying my lie.

"Yeah you caught me Jay, I was trying to rape her" Leo said from underneath me.

I looked at him shocked. Why did he say that?

His brother gave a unsure glance, before walking into the room and releasing me from his brother's grasp. I thanked him, not really feeling it.

He was really warm, and I kind of liked it.

Wait what am I thinking?

I shook my head as I walked away, but paused thinking of why I had originally hunted him down.

"Hey Leo, what did happen after I dropped?"I asked him turning slightly to look at him, Leo looked away awkwardly.

"Nothing" he said, throwing the covers over himself.

What a detailed answered.

"Still doesn't explain why I am here " I muttered more to myself than to anyone.

"You're still here because if we had taken you back to your house, you being unconscious would have caused a lot of attention and worry" Jake said to me.

"Oh yeah by the way, you might want to get changed, ahem, and maybe brush your hair and sort your stuff out, you can borrow some women clothes," he gestured towards the bathroom.

"Enjoy your job, the clothes are all there and everything" and with that he walked away.

Job?

I walked into the bathroom closing the door.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

Wow, my hair looked hideous, I let out a internal groan.

Not that I was vain or anything, heck I wasn't even classed slightly pretty.

Nope. I was plain. My hair was a curly mess. Knots were everywhere.

I turned on the tap, ignoring the ridiculously large bathroom, I mean you could fit my whole room in here as well as my brothers room.

I turned to look for the 'girl' clothes Jake had mentioned.

Nothing.

Then I saw hanging on a rack was a black and white outfit.

Wait.

You have to be kidding me. A maid outfit, seriously?

I am so not wearing that, I swore to myself.

**** Half an Hour later

I walked out of the bathroom feeling totally embarrassed.

Stupid, stupid outfit.

Damn Leo, and his stupid, stupid jokes.

It was too low cut, and too short, coming to way above my knees.

I opened the door and peered outside.

Great, no one was there that was a relief.

I took a step outside cautiously before closing the bathroom door.

I heard a chortling coming from behind me.

I immediately turned around flattening my skirt, damn short skirt.

"Looking hot" Leo said, I couldn't help but blush at that.

Where the hell did he appear from?

I shoved him hard in the chest and tried to edge around him, no luck, he didn't budge.

I slumped against the bathroom door, giving up.

"Why am I in a maid outfit?" I said glaring up at him, he just grinned evilly.

"What" he said acting all innocent "You are my personal maid, so what would be more fitting?" and with that he turned and walked away.

Bastard.

I slid down the door till I was slumped against the ground.

Sighing I sat there for a couple of minutes before I went down stairs and called a cab.

Damn kidnapper, didn't even have the decency to get someone to drive me home.

I was stood outside in the wind, great.

I've been kidnapped by the Mayor's son, I met his twin, and the only thing I could wear was this stupid, stupid maid outfit!

The wind suddenly lifted up my skirt, and I quickly held it down.

Stupid, stupid, maid outfit.

I cursed under my breath, where was that damn taxi?

"Oi you!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the house, I didn't turn.

I heard hard breathing followed by running.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded me, yanking me by the shoulders and turning me to face him. I glared icily, "Waiting for my taxi!"

He looked at me strangely, then burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded, he carried on laughing.

Damn kidnapper/ Rapist/ Jerk. Stupid, stupid Leo!

"If you don't tell me what your laughing about I will make you infertile!" I said seriously.

His eyes widened and he stopped laughing abruptly.

Remembering what happened last time he annoyed me.

Hahaa, guys they were very protective over their fertility, not something they liked to joke about.

And trust me I wasn't joking.

He could tell.

"Nothing can get in here unless we've told the gate we ordered them, and they have to pass through security and so on!" he said, crossing his legs slightly. Hahaa.

"For god's sake" I mumbled to myself, I can't believe I was doing this.

"Can you take me home?" I asked looking up at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah sure," he said nonchalantly "Where do you live?"

I gawped.

I hadn't expected him to be so straight forward, maybe he wasn't a complete idiot.

"23 Birch close" I said quietly, he grabbed me by the wrist and started towing me to a large, absolutely humongous Garage.

"Wait! Yo-you can't drive can you?" I stuttered, he grinned at me.

"Yep" winking at me, he yelled "Geoffrey" and out from one of the cars tumbled a elderly looking man, his hair white, and his face as wrinkled as a prune.

"Yes, Master Leo" he said, bowing his head slightly.

I looked shocked.

A elderly man shouldn't be bowing to someone like Leo, or anyone, what happened to respect your elders? This was just bang out of order!

(Really sorry for the chav saying usage thing, couldn't think of any other way to describe it :S )

"Could we take the Bugatti Veyron for a spin," Leo said, pointing to a car towards the far end.

Did I mention how big his garage was?

It was the size of my whole house's landing and garden space.

And did he just say the Bugatti Veyron?

Wasn't that one of the most expensive cars in the world?

I gawped.

I couldn't help it, when I saw the car Geoffrey or whatever was leading us to.

It was like jaw-dropping moment. It was lush. I'm not really a car person, but from that moment I fell in love. Yes, in love, with a car!

Leo made his way into the the driving seat, and when he saw my facial expression.

He winked at me teasingly "You in love with my car?"

Yes! Yes! Hell yes! How did you know?

I was about to reply, when my brain kicked into gear. He was joking! Duh.

I couldn't stop staring though, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, even to look at Leo.

Oh My God. I think it's love at first sight...

Hmmm... I wonder how my parents would react if I married a car...

"Hello, You THERE!" I a voice said loudly in my ear making me jump.

I blinked.

Whoops, kind of got ahead of myself there, I mean seriously marrying a car.

Hmmm... a very appealing thought.

"OI!" Someone shouted in my ear. I flinched covering my ears.

"OWW!" I yelled, "What the hell was that for?" I demanded, turning to look at Leo straight in the eye.

He was gonna pay for ruining my fantasies with the car.

"Do you wanna go home or not?" he asked leaning against the car.

O_O he did not just touch my future husband!

"Get your hand off the car" I yelled at him, and he looked shocked.

"You can't tell me to get my hand off of my own car!" he said, looking at me strangely.

Woahh, de ja vu. What was I doing, I was totally crushing on a hot car.

Stupid, stupid.

I blinked again tearing my eyes away from the car.

Stop, just stop Rochelle, it's unhealthy to be obsessed with a car.

I didn't really care, but I listened to the voice anyway.

"You has a name!" I said quietly, brushing past him stepping into the car trying desperately to not look at the car, or I'd have one of my 'moments' again.

"What is your name?" he asked outside from the car, his eyes sparkling, he looked genuinely curious. I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten that Leo didn't know my name.

I felt tempted to lie, just to piss him off, but didn't.

I didn't want to pretend to be someone I wasn't so I told him the truth "Rochelle"

He looked suprised, it was a normal name right?

I mean I know I'm part japenese and everything, but I did grow up here and Rochelle was quite a common name.

"It's a pretty name" he mumbled, and I looked away awkwardly.

I sat down in the passenger seat on the leather interior, I almost fainted.

I was so in love with this car...

I saw Geoffrey appear holding a key and handed it to Leo.

Wait, Leo wasn't driving right?

All awkwardness of the situation went instantly away.

Replaced by fear...

Leo got into the driver seat, he winked at me, seeing my shocked face.

"Hold on tight we, are to take this baby for a spin" he said, tapping the counter in the car fondly.

My infatuation for the car immediately evaporated.

I didn't want to die...

Hold on to what? I thought silently in my head, as Leo plugged in the key and revved the engine.

Oh God. I was gonna die!

**PT 6**

He revved the engine.

I clutched quickly pulled the seat belt across my chest and snapped it into place.

"Wait, your not driving?" I asked, staring at him wide eyed. He just grinned at me.

Oh god. I was gonna die.

He pulled out smoothly, but that didn't soothe my nerves, I felt a sickening sensation in my stomach.

When we pulled out of the garage, it was like I had arrived in hell.

He sped up, and we were zooming down the road.

Litterrally we went from 0-60 in like two seconds.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FRIKKING RACE, WE AINT ON A FRIKKING RACING TRACK! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" I screamed at him. He ignored me, smiling his face off.

I clutched at the side of my seat, terrified, I glanced at the speed dial 100 MPH!

"STOP! YOU ARE GONNA KILL US!" I yelled at him, the sickening feeling in my stomach rising.

Suddenly I really, strongly disliked the car. I hate you car, I hate you, I hate, hate, hate you!

200mph. I was gonna puke.

Oh dear. I'm sorry car. I can't help it, I'll try not to make a mess...

"I'm gonna pu-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, it all came spilling out, what I had for lunch the day before. Damn. Why did I eat so much?

Leo's face which had been grinning in exhilaration, now looked horrified.

I would have laughed but I had just kind of, you know thrown up. He slowed down immediately before coming to a halt altogether.

"YOU JUST PUKED IN MY BABY!" he yelled at me, and me I did the least helpful thing.

I threw up again.

"I'm sorr-" I heaved again for the third time, and Leo got out of the car running to the other side, and grabbing me around the waist hoisted me out of the car.

He planted me down and went back to his car mumbling something, I only caught some of it and here was the gist of what he said:

"Poor poor baby, I'll get you cleaned up-

"Don't worry I won't let her near you again!" he then turned and gave me a glare.

Right, so not even a, 'are you alright?'

Nope, just being put down somewhere, away from the car, and I had a feeling it was to protect the car, damn jerk, and as if that wasn't rude enough, he was stood there giving me the evils.

It's not like I normally get travel sick or anything, but 200mph that's a bit mind blowingly fast!

How the heck was I meant to react to that, I mean seriously he should have stopped when I told him to stop! The nausea had now faded and I was feeling better, Leo ran was on his phone talking to someone whilst shooting me dirty looks.

Hey it wasn't my fault it was my stomachs! And he should have known better than to drive at 200mph! I shot him a icy glare back. I turned to look at the car again, and felt a pang of guilt.

I'm sorry car, I didn't mean to throw up, I'm really sorry! I thought, wait.

Why was I apologising to a car?

I swear I was going crazy, but I couldn't help but feel the love I had for that car, it was just so heart-breakingly beautiful. I just wanted to run up to it and give it a hug.

Well actually I wanted to marry it now!

Rochelle Veyron...

Hahaa very creative of me...

Bugatti Veyron... get it? No, okay... *Sad Face*...

Suddenly someone grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, I blinked.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at Leo, he just gave me the most annoyed facial expression in the world. Then said "We have to ride in that car, the garage has unfortunately misfunctioned, so no-one can get in or out of it, so just our luck we have to ride in now a sick coated Bugatti VEYRON!"

He then sighed and walked back towards the car.

"Umm, sorry?" I mumbled, getting into the back seat, I watched Leo get in his face wrinkling slightly at the smell, I almost smiled, but then the stench hit me.

Ewww, gross, I felt like I could barf. Wait, I'd already done that.

He re-started the car and drove not exactly slow but not fast.

"Your not gonna re-throw up are you?" he asked suddenly, slowing down slightly.

I smiled angelically, "Nope."

He looked at me trying to figure out what I was plotting.

Not that I was plotting anything, I just wanted to seem I was plotting something, just to irritate him.

It was quiet for a while.

Peaceful. But I was too agitated to keep it.

"Hey Leo, why did you lie for me?" I asked thinking back to the bedroom incident.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me, I looked away.

Trying to think of how to phrase it.

"You know when Jake came into the bedroom and you said that you were trying to rape me? Why did you lie?" I asked turning back to him.

His eyes were glued to the road, and I he started smirking "Who said I wasn't gonna rape you?" he asked turning to raise an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes.

He was joking. Well he was joking, right? He wouldn't actually rape me...

He chuckled, "Hahaa, I fooled you, did you really think that I was going rapist?" he smirked, "I mean who would want to rape you?"

"Hahaa very funny Leo" I said glaring at him "No but seriously, why did you lie?"

He smiled slightly "Personal reasons"

I stared at him Personal reasons? I hadn't expected that.

I thought he would have said something else, I sighed, I had a feeling he wasn't gonna give me a straight answer, but I had to try didn't I?

"What kind of personal reasons?" I asked curiously, he turned to look at me quickly.

And judged my face, before he turned and looked back at the road.

"Well it's because your the kind of girl I could see my brother being happy with" he said quietly. What? Was he being serious? Wow. Maybe he did have a nice/caring kind of side...

"And also because I like pissing my twin off, believe it or not he get's jealous over all the girls I'm with" he said chortling to himself.

"So you lied because you didn't want your brother to get a bad impression of me?" I asked clarifying it. He smirked turning towards me.

"Nope, I lied to piss him off" I groaned, why was he such a douche!

We reached the centre of town, when we pulled into a parking lot.

"Why are we stopping off here?" I asked, as Leo turned off the engine and opened the car door.

Fine don't answer me, I thought sourly in my head. The car door next to me opened, revealing Leo.

He held out his hand politely and startled I took it, getting out of the car.

Maybe, just maybe, he could actually not be a Jerk sometimes...

"And answering your questions I'm here so I can show off my car, and get some girls numbers" he said winking at me mischeviously.

He then turned away to wink at a bunch of girls huddled in the corner, wearing virtually nothing.

I grimaced turning away. Okay I take it back, he could never be not a jerk.

Sighing, I looked at the car, admiring the beautiiful curves, it was lush.

It was red and black, one stripe going down each side.

I knew exactly why I was in love with this car, it was a beauty!

Suddenly I found Leo surrounded by 10-20 girls, all wearing super slutty clothes, their shorts the size of what their pants should be, and purposely leaning down to show their cleavage.

Ewww... Gross...

"Who's she?" asked a girl pointing rudely towards me.

I glared. "She has a name" I said, my eyes narrowing at the bleach blonde, yes litterally his girl had bleached her hair so many times that her hair was starting to thin and was slowly balding.

The blondie glared at me.

"Oh this is Rochelle," said Leo pointing nonchalantly to me, Jerk!

"What's she doing here!" the blondie leered again.

I swear I could have punched her, and that plastic smile off of her face, but I just turned away dis-interested, I mean why was I getting so worked up anyway.

She was just some bitch, that wouldn't get anywhere in life.

"Well she's my half-sister!" Leo said brightly.

"She doesn't look like your half-sister, why the hell is she wearing a maid outfit?" blondie said sneering at me.

Did he just say half-sister? He was gonna pay for that, no way was I being related to that jerk!

"Well of course she is, on my mothers side and she loves dressing up as a maid don't you!" Leo said, ruffling my hair.

All the girls in the group immediately smiled at me nicely. Especially blondie.

"Oh I am so sorry about what I said, sorry I must be in a bad mood or something" Blondie apologised. I glared at Leo now.

"Whatever!" I muttered turning away, then a evil idea popped into my mind.

Two could play at this game...

"Actually hey girls, anyone fancy going shopping? Leo, has promised to take me on a shopping spree with any of my friends and since you guys are all nice and everything why don't we go to the mall? Come on Leo, I know you love shopping" I said winking at him and grabbing him by the hand.

Hahaa... Take that Leo.

I regretted those words that spilled out of my mouth a meer 5 minutes later.

Who knew that shopping with sluts and Leo could be so annoying!

We were walking down the mall, and we all dragged Leo into the first girl shop we saw, which happened to be La Senza! I was dying from laughter.

Just to let you know it is a famous lingerie shop. Unfortunately as soon as we entered a bunch of girls caught sight of Leo, so even more sluts/stalkers joined us.

And just when I thought the day was getting worse, it turns out that Leo loves lingerie shops!

Disgusting, sick, peodophile!

I don't know where pedophile came from but it just did.

I swear that Leo just loved this shop, and so did the sluts, great I thought sourly to myself.

"So what kind of lingerie do you prrefer" asked a brunette, her face orange, plastered in foundation, but what was even sillier was that it stopped abrubtly at her chin.

Her neck and her face showing the contrast and bringing out her true orangeness not that it needed help in being brought out.

She was holding two different thongs, a black lacy one, and a purple frilly one.

I felt physically sick, I mean seriously who would wear them?

They were disgusting, nothing in comparison to my awesome froggie pants!

They said hop it! On the sides and I absolutely adore them.

No, it is not sad to have frog pants, I ain't ashamed, frogs rule!

Okay... maybe it's just a bit sad...

"Maybe you should get both and tonight we can have a little fun" I heard Leo whisper seductively into the brunettes ear.

EWWW! I felt ill. Did I really just want to hear that? No, hell no.

I walked out of the shop, and randomly walked down the busy mall, not really caring that I'd left Leo, my one and only ticket home behind.

He was such a manslut. I sighed. What did I expect, or course he was, the way he acted and how his brother spoke of him.

It was about fifteen minutes, when I realised what I'd done, but couldn't be bothered to go and look for them, I'd find some other way home.

I saw starbucks, and immediately headed over there, I had about 3 pounds, that was enough to buy a coffee right? I was recieving a lot of stares, I suddenly noticed.

Damn, it was the maid outfit.

In desperate need to get my coffee and back out of there asap, I quickly went and bought my coffee.

Drumming my fingers on the counter as I waited for my cappicino.

"Hey, sup' babe" a guy asked winking at me as he made his way towards me.

I ignored him.

My coffee arrived and I left.

"Nice outfit" somebody cried and I heard the laughter errupt from behind me.

I quickened my pace.

Ignore them, I told myself, silently cursing about Leo again.

I carried on walking aimlessly, maybe I should go look for Leo, I thought about it, but didn't act on it.

I would find another way home, somehow.

I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, I turned around, and a guy wearing a black hoodie, with some band name scrawled across it. I couldn't see his face, but his eyes, and they were looking directly at me. I quickened my pace, it must have been my mistake he hadn't been looking at me.

I took an abrubt left, feeling self-conscious.

He wasn't after me, that was silly, he just looked like he was in a hurry.

Was it that guy from starbucks?

I wish I hadn't taken a detour, if it hadn't been for me and my stupid, stupid mouth I would be sat at home right now drinking a cuppa hot chocolate.

My family must be frantic, I felt guilty just thinking about it.

I mean sure sometimes the pressure got to me of having to achieve highly.

To make the best of my education, not being able to afford going to a private school, I was expected not to just get all A's and A* in my GCSE's but all A*, to my family an A was a fail.

I sighed, slowing down.

I could still hear the footsteps from behind me, I must be imagining it, but I turned to look just to be sure and to settle my mind.

I turned and saw the same hooded figure, I turned back around feeling scared.

I quickened my pace, until it was a speed walking, to a light jog.

He was still following me. Damn. I ran.

I headed towards the toilets, he wouldn't be able to follow me in there.

I quickly made my there weaving in and out of crowds.

Unfortunately the only toilets were unisex.

I cursed under my breath, great.

Oh well, I was pretty sure I'd lost him in the crowds of people.

Suddenly I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, my heart sped, and I slowly turned around.

I stared into his familiar brown eyes.

Leo?

It couldn't be, could it? Leo hadn't been wearing a hoodie.

So who was it?

**PT 7**

I opened my mouth ready to scream, when his hand clamped down on it.

"Shh, why the hell did you run from me, you weirdo" he said, wait, that voice belonged to...

He pulled his hood down, light caressing his face revealing himself.

"Leo," I whispered, breathing a sigh of relief, then I bitch slapped him.

He rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly, "I swear you just love hurting me, I'm just getting to the point where I'm not even gonna ask why you did that because you don't have a reason!"

I smirked, "Actually I do have a reason, but your right I do like hurting you" my eyes twinkled and my lips formed into an evil smile.

"Why didn't you call out to me or something, I thought you were some weirdo that kept chasing me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually you know what I don't even care, let's go" I mumbled under my breath, grabbing his wrist and towing him to the nearest exit. All I wanted was to be sat at home, on my sofa, drinking a cuppa hot cocoa. Amazing how much a person misses there hot cocoa in stressful situations, I could feel Leo's grin as we walked outside.

"Awww, what a cute couple" I heard some chattering old women say. I rolled my eyes.

Me with him? Never. I'd rather die than go out with him, even if it was like for 15 seconds.

I let go of his wrist. "Where's the car? I wanna go home now!" I said, turning to stare him down.

He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I demanded glaring at him.

"You do realise that you've dragged me to the absolute opposite of where the car is parked" he said gesturing to around him. I glared, not appreciating being told that.

"Fine," I muttered stalking off back into the mall, he followed and I could feel him smirking.

Damn him.

We finally got back into the car, it was getting dark, I hadn't realised how long it had taken to get back in the car after our 'shopping trip' in the mall.

"How come your wearing a hoodie? I swear you weren't before?" I asked, as I got into the car, he smirked outside of the car. "To stop all those slut's from chasing me, let's just say I went for a short shopping trip" He smiled.

It was silent for a moment as he got into the car. I looked at the dark sky, and the setting sun. It was beautiful, the colours were most magical.

"What time is it?" I asked Leo, as he started the engine up, not taking my eyes away from the sky.

"I dunno, I don't own a watch" he muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

So out of all the things a multi-billionaire would have, he didn't have a watch.

I finally got home, to my suprise, there was no police surrounding my house, the lights weren't all on, it looked... Normal?

I walked through the door, and my brother was sat on the sofa watching the television, too absorbed in the program, to notice me.

I could hear the distant playing of a piano, no doubt my sister.

Now where was mum and dad.

I walked down the hall, into the dinning room, and there sat my mother in a deep conversation with my father, and my sister playing Imaginary by Evanescence, on the piano.

My family? I stared, still no one noticed me.

"Ahem" I coughed loudly and they all slowly turned around, the music stopping.

"Roch" my sister said quietly, her eyes sparkling with some emotion, I couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness, then it changed to a look so Icy and contained so much hurt sparkling in those deep brown eyes that they stung and then she turned around, refusing to look at me.

What?

"Rochelle, where have you been? And what the hell are you wearing?" My mothers cold, drawling voice said, her suprised look, turning into a glare. I blinked shocked, what had I expected I thought to myself. My parents wouldn't be all warm or welcoming, the only thing they would be is annoyed.

I turned on my heel, not replying. I mean why bother? I didn't care anymore.

Tears formed in my eyes and I ran to my room, remembering why I hated home so much.

Aside from my hot chocolate. I hated this place, I'd just forgotten how much.

I collapsed on to the bed, the tears spilling from my eyes.

Why?

My own sister, looked at me like, I was some kind of failure.

I punched the pillow, my vision blurred.

I cried and cried. It hurt so much, to feel so unwanted, so nothing. As if they wouldn't care if I didn't exist. But they would care wouldn't they? Of course they would I lied to myself.

Sometimes I felt so alone, like I didn't belong. My family, they all got along with eachother, me on the otherhand I brought upset, distraught and worries in their already happiness deprived lives.

But out of all the things that I cried for.

The grades.

Achievements.

Mother.

Father.

The Unwanted.

Pain.

What hurt the most, was the look in my sisters eyes.

She looked at me like I was, like I'd hurt her.

What had I done?

I'd been gone for one day, yet I don't see any policeman around. No crying family out of worry, just the looks, the coldness.

As if I had done something wrong! I sobbed into my pillow, letting it all out.

Sometimes life just sucks and you know it. No one came to check up on me, no one demanded a explanation, just my tears. I grabbed my pillow, clutching it tightly.

"Why?" I whispered to it out loud, "Why am I such a failure? Why does no one love me?"

I stared at it. My sobs quieting. I heard a creek on the staircase, someone was listening.

I froze. Then I curled up into a ball, suddenly I was so tired, I didn't care.

I just didn't care, I fell into darkness. It was dark, when I awoke, and I could feel my clothes all sticking to me and sweat trickling down my face, gross.

What was worse, was I realised I was still wearing that stupid maid outfit that Leo made me wear, I looked like a dress up slut. I got up, and stumbled out of the door, down the hallway into the bathroom. Did I mention that we all have to share one bathroom?

No I don't have a ensuite, it wasn't horrible or nothing, it was just a bit awkward when you needed the toilet. I rushed into there grabbing a towel on my way over there, then ran the water and stripped. I stepped into the cold swirling bath, feeling the icyness sink into me.

Bringing me back to a reality I didn't want to face. A life where I didn't belong, A world where I can't stand on my two own feet.

My mother was English, yes the blue eyes and blonde hair type, although she didn't have fairy tale white skin, and her eyes were sharp, and when you looked into them it was like ice, no emotion, beautiful but cold something no one wants as a mother.

My father, was Japenese, luckily I had his surname, which was Mirako and his eyes, which were a warm brown, full of love and warmth, but lately he had been less than warm towards me.

I sighed, sinking into the bath, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly a image popped into my mind, Leo and his sparkling eyes.

I blushed, what was I thinking about? I sighed, closing my eyes. Jake was so much nicer, but is was unlikely I would ever see him again. He was out of my league, I sighed again.

Leo, I didn't get him, well maybe players were all like that. I sighed for like the hundrenth time, and getting out of the bath, I wrapped my towel around my body.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I walked towards my room.

My thoughts situating around Leo and Jake. Mainly Leo, although I hate to admit.

There was two questions I had forgot to ask.

What was he doing down that alleyway? It didn't seem like the place a posh person like him would be, and:

Why did he save me?

I sighed deeply walking back into my room, looking around what did I see? I saw the pale green walls that my family had never bothered to repaint, the scratched table tops and a life that wasn't real. This room showed more, than I actually knew of myself.

Sure I was kind of clever, achieved good grades, but I wasn't the genius they wanted me to be. I just wasn't, my best was never enough. I tried and tried everything to be better, but I couldn't.

Revising late into the night a day before a exam, revising and revising. Never, ever hanging out with friends, just home, library, school. I was a good girl was I not?

I didn't mess about in school, I wasn't a slut, I'd never even had a boyfriend.

Why couldn't I ever please them?

I stared at my room, trying to figure out my life.

Sometimes, I felt like there was no reason why I should exist.

Sometimes, I felt like there was nothing I could do. Sometimes I felt like crying my heart and soul out. Sometimes My life was a empty shell, waiting to find a person occupy me.

This room, my childhood, maybe all of this was just a dream.

I sighed sinking to the floor.

Or maybe not.

"Sometimes rather die than admit it's my fault"

Sometimes - Skillet.

That line kept repeating and repeating in my head.

Just sometimes, I felt that line.

**PT. 8**

When I woke up, it was still dark. I glanced at my side table clock, it was glow in the dark, so I could make out that it was just past 3 in the morning. I groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over me, trying to go back to sleep.

I couldn't though. Something was bugging me, that I couldn't forget. I'd almost died last night, and Leo had saved me? I couldn't remember much, try as I might.

I was in a dreamy kind of trance, reasonable right?

I mean I had been doing catch up work every night after school. Getting extra help from my teachers trying to get all my subjects up to a A*, the highest grade at GCSE Level. I remembered the alleyway, or was it a alleyway? Maybe it was a street... The lights were dimed, or maybe I was sleepy, I recalled a figure walking behind me. It must have been Leo, I didn't remember the car though. I heard the screech, but then I couldn't remember the rest.

I didn't remember anything from that one sound that made me freeze, fear rising in me. I didn't even have time to scream, fear clouding my vision, my actions, and most importantly my mind.

But I wanted, no needed to know why.

Why had I been saved? Why did that car almost kill me? Did anyone die in that car?

Me and Leo had rushed away so quickly, well okay Leo grabbed me and rushed us away quickly. That we didn't see if anyone was in the car, well of course someone would have been in the car, it couldn't drive by itself, duh Rochelle.

I sat up straight. I could have died, but didn't and that person in the car did die.

My breath came short.

How could life be taken away so easily?

Where was the newspaper article that offered the condolence's to friends and family?

Who had died?

I needed the name.

I felt a black pit in my stomach, who had died?

I got up, my limbs feeling light and airy.

I walked out of my room, into the hallway and down the stairs.

I don't know why, but fear was curling in the bottom of my stomach as if it knew something I didn't.

I turned on the dinning room light, what I saw settled me.

It was tidy, like usual and there was a newspaper lying across the table, the front cover being irrevelant to what I was looking for.

I turned the pages, searching for the right article. Then I found it, and it was something that relieved me almost immediately and then it made me feel worried. No one had been in the car, it was remote activated and detonated. Police are searching as to why such a car exploded in that alleyway. Was it a hit? Was I the target? Wait it couldn't have been me, I'm just a normal person, no it had to be someone else if it was a hit. Someone close by that could have been mistaken for me and vice versa. Then the answer sprang.

Leo.

It was so simple, yet I knew it was correct. Leo had saved me, but he was walking down the same alleyway, only hidden in the shadows. We had both been wearing dark colours, his hair hidden by his hood. And my hair in the dark looking like a hood.

It was a mistake, but an accurate kind of mistake.

Leo had saved me, because he was the target not me.

It was simple.

But I still wanted to know what he was doing down that alleyway, I guess I'll never know.

I sighed. Slumping slightly in my seat, before getting up.

I walked back up the stairs, and heard a distant hum.

It sounded like a phone, on vibrate...

Interesting...

I followed the noise, it was coming from the bathroom?

It was silent for a moment, then it started again and I turned on the light in the bathroom, and saw a phone pocking out of my maid outfit. I grabbed it and answered.

This was going to be interesting..."Hello" I said into the phone, walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Did I wake you?" a voice asked, I grimaced at the familiarity of the voice.

"No, I was already awake I couldn't sleep, but that is beside the point, what do you want? And why the hell did you slip a phone into that outfit?" I demanded angrily, slipping under the covers of my bed. "Aww, that sucks, it would have been funny if I'd woken you up, and as to what I want..." he trailed off. Annoyed I punched the pillow.

I swear no one on earth, no, no one in this whole Universe could annoy me as much as he did.

"Leo spit it out, or I swear to god I will punch your lights out, wherever you are" I said threatingly into the phone. He just laughed. I grimaced, why oh why did he have to call this late at night, or on second thoughts, this early in the morning? I sighed again.

"Fiesty much?" he asked still laughing.

I switched on the light, sitting up on to my bed.

I ignored his comment "Why did you call?" I asked pronouncing each word clearly, making sure even a demented person like him could understand what I was asking.

"I can see you" He said into the phone, and I jumped.

"Wh-what?" I asked, looking around my room, scanning for some camera, or hidden person hiding. Nothing. "I'm outside your house, sitting in a BMW on your road!" He whispered, his voice low.

"What! Why the hell are you outside my road! STALKER!" I snapped angrily, rushing towards the window. I heard Leo burst into fits of laughter, on the phone, as I scanned the street looking for a BMW. "I'm not outside your house, I was joking" he said after his laughter had quietened.

I stopped scanning, and hissed under my breath.

"Jerk" I muttered, walking over to my bed. "Right you have two seconds to explain why you called or I'm hanging up" I snapped into the phone, snuggling into my bed, trying to get comfortable.

Which was difficult, mainly because I was talking to Leo.

"One... Two..." I started counting out loud.

"Wai-" He began but I cut him off.

"Three..."

"Hey I said stop, I'll tell you. So now stop counting" he said angrily into the phone.

I smiled. This was fun annoying Leo, I should so do this more often.

"Four... Five, goodbye Leo" I said, pressing the disconnect button, with a huge smile on my face.

Now I could get to sleep, and admittedly it was really fun annoying Leo on the phone, I wish I could have seen his face, now that would have been funny.I snuggled into my bed feeling so much happier. Weird right? I mean a couple of minutes ago I was super depressed...

Maybe it was mood swings.

I fell asleep smiling, that phone call had some how cheered me up.

Maybe it was because Leo annoyed me so much, that it made me forget my worries.

I don't know.

Ring...Ring...RING!

I jumped upright in my bed, an annoying buzzing sound coming from my blanket. It sounded like a phone? I didn't have a phone? I grabbed blindly at the blanket desperately trying to stop the sound.

My fingers touched something cold, and mettalic, with buttons. I pressed a button, and the noise stopped, I sighed in relief slumping back down on my bed. I pulled the mettalic object towards me so I could see it.

"Hello" I heard Leo's voice say as quiet as a whisper, I jumped.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Hello, Rochelle you there?" he asked I listened more carefully and heard it was coming from my hand, I raised it up still holding the metal object.

It was a phone. No duhh Rochelle. The vague memories of last nights events came flashing back.

I pressed the phone to my ear, "What do you want" I yawned, my eyes drooping slightly.

He chuckled "This time I did seem to wake you up" I glared at the phone "Shurrp" I muttered, falling back onto my bed.

"Shurrp really? That isn't a word" Leo said smartly, I groaned.

"Shup, It's too early in the morning to be clever, or to speak properly" I said closing my eyes.

"Whatever" Leo said smugly "oh yeah by the way, I don't know if anyone told you this, but it's not the morning" I jumped sitting straight up in my bed.

What?

"What do you mean" I asked jumping out of my bed, semi awake. Did I have school today? I wasn't sure, was it monday? "I mean that it's like 2 in the afternoon" he said, and I could feel the smirk on his face.

Oh god.

I was so late.

Sugar. Honey. Ice. Tea.

"Oh my god, seriously I'm gonna die, I have so much coursework and revising to do." I muttered. There was silence on the other side. Then I remembered something. It was Sunday! Leo burst out laughing on the other side, annoyed I hung up. I walked over to my clock. It was 8:30, I was so gonna kill that idiot.

He was gonna pay, I was not too sure how, but he was gonna.

They say revenge is a dish best served cold...

**PT. 9**

Coursework. Coursework.  
>Study. Study. Study.<p>

God my life was boring, I needed to get out, but I couldn't.  
>No litterally I couldn't, I wasn't allowed.<p>

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid note, I mean seriously what kind of family leaves you a note on the counter underlining:

_**You are not to go out today, at all.**_

I mean seriously that was totally not in my cool book, not that I had one but you know what I mean.

I feel so loved by reading the note my 'mother ' left.

_**Rochelle,**_

_**We were all extremely dissapointed with your attitude when you came home.  
>After being gone without notice for nearly two days, what kind of role model are you <strong>_

_**being, to your younger brother and sister?  
><strong>_

_**What kind of representation are you being to them?**_

_**A slutty outfit, and coming home at such a late hour god can only guess where you've been and done!**_

_**We have all gone out and won't be back late, this is so you can sort out your behaviour.**_

_**I expect you to repent over what you have done and also expect a full apology.  
>If anymore of this kind of conduct is repeated it shall not be tolerated and there will be severe consequences.<strong>_

_**You are not to go out today at all.  
>Mr Federson is watching over the house, so don't think we won't know because we will.<strong>_

_**Mum.**_

And do you know what the funny thing about this is?

It still hurts, even though she's always been like that, tall, beautiful and cold.  
>Loving is not a chararistic that she will ever have no matter how much anyone loves or cares for her.<br>I didn't even know how she was married, even though I know my dad loves her.  
>My mum on the other hand, was emotionless.<br>As cold as a stone.

Perhaps even colder, or maybe she was just like that when I was around.  
>I know she cared deeply for my siblings but me she didn't even though I was still her own bloody daughter.<br>Oh well it didn't matter.

I didn't care.  
>No thats a lie I did care, but it didn't matter.<br>I cared more about my siblings then anyone else in the world.  
>I swear somedays that was all I lived for, their smile their laugh. Because they loved me enough to cover up the hostility of my own mother and made me feel that I belonged in this family.<p>

Even if I never really would.  
>All I ever got told when she was in the room, was " Stand up straight, shoulders back, head high" or "Don't slouch" or "Be quiet no one wishes to hear you speak."<p>

Yes my mother was stuck in her ways, doing all the things that I didn't need to know.  
>Posture, posture, posture and posture that is all she ever went on about.<p>

I mean I could understand the way she acted and spoke if we were in a rich posh family, but we weren't.  
>So to her it was just to annoy me and torment me.<p>

Even if I did everything she asked, never has she smiled at me or praised me.  
>Well not since I was 10.<p>

I hate that even now still I'm under her hold, and that I still love her.  
>But at the end of the day all we ever strive for is our parents approval.<p>

For them to be proud of us.

7 Hours Later ***

It was still light outside, only four o'clock.

Exhausted I lay back on my bed, I turned on my laptop waiting for it to load.

Wondering if Ray (My Gay Bestfriend, yes I know I am one lucky person XD ) or if Sophie was on.

I was listening to the gentle hum of my laptop, when my home phone rang.  
>Great. I swear everything just hates me, I can't rest for like two seconds I thought glumly pushing myself off of the bed and rushing downstairs to pick up the phone.<br>I hoped it wasn't my Mother, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Hello" I answered, there was a pause, and then a deep male voice replied.

"Hello, is Mr or Mrs Mirako there?" the voice asked, I sighed.

"Sorry they aren't home at the moment, so can I take a message or can you call back tomorrow?" I replied.

"It's okay I'll call back tomorrow" and with that the man hung up.

Cursing I walked back up the stairs.

I walked all that way down, for that I thought that maybe it may have been Ray or even Sophie.

Oh well that sucked.

The rest of the day passed very slowly, and it was around 12 and my family still hadn't returned.

I kept on studying into the night, or the morning and still they had not returned.

I started to worry what if something had happened to them?

I mean even though right now I may be seriously pissed, they were my family and everything to me.  
>I started pacing, looking out of the window.<p>

Where were they?

The note said they'd be home late, but this was really super late, as in so late its morning.  
>Then the car pulled up, and I rushed downstairs.<br>It was okay, they were safe.

I opened the door, but the first person I saw shocked me.  
>It was him! I glared at him, as the rest of my family got out of the car smiling and laughing.<br>They looked happy?  
>Even my mother, her eyes were shinning the way it hadn't in years.<br>Why did they look so happy? I felt like an outsider watching them talk and laugh, smile.  
>They looked so much better off.<br>It was his fault.  
>But it really wasn't a fault for my family to be happy was it?<p>

I took a step backwards, they still hadn't noticed me.

Then I heard my sister whisper something, but they all turned to look at me.  
>My mothers face dropped turning back into the scowl she always wore, tears formed in my eyes.<br>I ran up the stairs, turning away from my family.

Damn Leo.  
>Why'd he have to come to my house, stupid perverted stalker!<p> 


End file.
